Love of All Seasons
by Okibi
Summary: Its the Summer and Harry and Hermione. So Hermione invites Harry over, Will sparks Fly?
1. Vacation

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the HP characters.  
  
ENJOY!  
  
Chpt One: Vacation Can't seem to get my mind off of you  
  
Back here at home there's nothin' to do  
  
Now that I'm away  
  
I wish I'd stayed  
  
Tomorrow's a day of mine  
  
That you won't be in  
  
When you looked at me I should've run  
  
But I thought it was just for fun  
  
I see I was wrong  
  
And I'm not so strong  
  
I should've known all along  
  
That time would tell  
  
A week without you Thought I'd forget  
  
Two weeks without you and I  
  
Still haven't gotten over you yet  
  
Chorus  
  
Vacation  
  
All I ever wanted  
  
Vacation  
  
Had to get away  
  
Vacation  
  
Meant to be spent alone  
  
A week without you  
  
Thought I'd forget  
  
Two weeks without you and I  
  
Still haven't gotten over you yet By: the Go-Go's & the Song Vacation  
  
Its was summer holiday and it was the 2nd week into summer. Hermione was getting bored so she ask if she could have a friend stay for the summer she had a certain person in mind. Harry.  
"Mum, dad can I have a friend stay for the summer?"  
"Sure honey who did you have in mind?"  
"I was think Harry."  
"Sure u can go a head and call him." ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
"HARRY! What have I told you not to give your freaky friends our phone number?"  
"Uncle Vermon please give me the phone." Pleaded Harry.  
"Fine." He said disgustingly.  
"Hello?"  
"Hey Harry, its Hermione."  
"Hey. What's up?"  
"I was wondering if u want to come to my house for the rest of the summer?"  
"I would like to let me go ask."  
"Uncle Vermon can I go stay with my friend for the rest of the summer?"  
"Sure, Sure whatever keeps u out of my hair." He said not caring one bit what he said.  
"Hermione I can, when?"  
"How about Tuesday?"  
"That's sounds great!"  
"Cool see you on Tuesday." He dashed up stairs got all his stuff ready and sent a letter to Sirius. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ Hermione got her bedroom cleaned and got out the paints. She painted the room in red and gold to match the house they both were in. She tower the flower wallpaper off the guestroom and start to paint.  
  
She got into her new Volvo and head to Harry's summer home at his aunt and uncles place. She got to the door rang the bell and Harry's cousin answered the door. Hermione was wearing a blue tank top and a pair of jeans with a flower patch at the right hand pocket she was wearing blue sunglasses and her hair was straight.  
"Oh, hi is Harry here?"  
"And who are you?"  
"I'm Hermione Harry's friend."  
"Coming." Harry shouted form the top of the stair case.  
"Hey ready to go Harry."  
"Yup!" 


	2. Angel in My Heart

A/N sorry I didn't leave a authors note last time I was trying to get working on this on. the beginning is a song so If u got confused. thanks u guys and here's the next chapter.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of the HP characters.  
  
ENJOY!  
  
Chapter Two: Angel in my Heart Angel In My Heart  
  
Hear'say  
  
(Everybody)  
  
Oh oh  
  
I heard a whisper that touched deep inside my soul  
  
Like some familiar melody  
  
A hidden chapter from a story left untold  
  
I gotta feeling, I could believe in  
  
There is an angel in my heart  
  
Feels like I'm guided by a candle in the dark  
  
It's taken all this time  
  
To finally find out what I could never see  
  
You were there for me  
  
Now there is no doubt that there will always be  
  
An angel in my heart  
  
You were the friend, you were the one I could confide in  
  
You gave me strength that I could never find  
  
Deep emotions that I've always been denyin'  
  
I believe in, it's so close now it's you that I'm feeling  
  
There is an angel in my heart  
  
Feels like I'm guided by a candle in the dark  
  
It's taken all this time  
  
To finally find out what I could never see  
  
You were there for me  
  
Now there is no doubt that there will always be  
  
An angel in my heart  
  
Finally found what I been searching for (all my life)  
  
It was right before my eyes  
  
Oh, you are my one and only angel  
  
I know you'll always be there  
  
You are my one and only angel, Angel  
  
To finally find at what I could never see  
  
You were there for me  
  
Now there is no doubt that there will always be  
  
An angel in my heart  
  
An angel in my heart  
  
Feels like I'm guided by a candle in the dark  
  
It's taken all this time  
  
To finally find out what I could never see  
  
You were there for me  
  
Now there is no doubt that there will always be  
  
An angel in my heart  
  
They arrived at the mansion it was white and black roof. It was huge! (A/n I love big houses and I love my friend Sara's house.)  
"Hermione... it's.huge!" Harry said breathe taking.  
"Thanks I like it, too." They walk into the house where there was a huge ceiling.  
"Here let me give you a tour."  
"OK. That would be great." They went form the living room to the family room to the kitchen to his room. That night he met her parents and head to bed. The next morning he found her in the family room with a book and a weird animal on her lap.  
"Hermione what's that?"  
"Oh it's my guinea pig, Sam."(A/N I have a guinea pig and my friend Martha wants to steal him!)  
"Cool. It's cute." Not as cute as her. He loved her. But, he wouldn't tell her. He was afraid that he would mess up his relationship with her as her best friend.  
"What do you want to do today?" Hermione asked.  
"I don't know."  
"Well we could go swimming in the pool."  
"That sounds fun lets."  
"Ok meet you in 5 min."  
"OK!" He couldn't wait. She had a two piece swimsuit and it was blue and white. Harry had his Hawaiian trunks. "Hello ready to go?" He said. "YUP!" Harry grabs Hermione and threw her in. He laugh so hard. She can up from the water in a evil glare. She got out of the pool when she wasn't looking and push him in. Now she was the one laughing. She went off the diving border and made a perfect dive he applauded her. She laughed and bowed.  
"COME IN KIDS TIME FOR DINNER!" Called Mrs. Granger.  
"Ok!" They scream back.  
They ran to the house got change. They both met at the table. That night Hermione found out something that she never knew.  
"Hermione we have to tell you something." Said her mother and Father she walk into the room and found someone sitting next to them.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* A/N Ha-ha that was a short chapter sorry I promise a longer one next time. Sorry it took so long but I have been busy. 


	3. Moment Like This

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the HP characters. But I own Annabelle Granger. ENJOY!  
  
Chpt 3: Crush  
  
The person sitting next to them was... "Hermione this is your sister Annabelle." said he dad in a kind tone. "I have a sister?" Hermione after saying it fainted (A/n yes I'm big into people fainting) Ten minutes later she recovered. "You never told me I had a sister!" Hermione said angrily "Hermione please let me explain." Her mom said. "Fine." She said coldly. "Well when me and your mother were young and we were wild and we got carried away and you know." Her dad said. "So I have a sister." "Yup." Annabelle and Hermione went upstairs and Annabelle step on something that look like a tool made by the Weasley twins. "HARRY JAMES POTTER!!" Hermione came in anger. "What, what did I do this time?" "Does this look familiar?" She said in a sarcastic tone. "No I don't have one of those." He said childishly. "OH, this is my sister Annabelle." "I didn't know you had a sister?" "Either did I." "Well are you a witch?" "Yes I am and I went to school at Helen Margate." "Where is that?" They both asked her. "It's in America (north)." "I have never heard of a school in the USA." "It just opened 23 years ago and I was one of the first kids to be sent there." "WOW!" Harry and Hermione said in unison. "So, what's it like?" Hermione asked very curiously. "Well it's what you call the best sports school ever." "What?" "I mean it has the best quittch team ever." Harry was breathe taken like we all thought after hearing that. And Hermione knew that would happen. "Do you play quittich?" Harry ask very interest. "Yes we had houses and we played against each other." "What are the houses?" Hermione ask. "Well there is Mercury, Venus, Jupiter, and Earth." "Cool which house were in?" They asked in unison. "Well I was in Planet." "What did the stay for?" "Mercury is for rich snobs. Venus is for quick minded. Jupiter for those who looked beyond the stars pretty much people think outside of the box. And Earth is for people who are serious about there future." This chat went on for another hour. Once they were done they decide to go to a theme park just for kicks. Harry and Hermione went on the Roller Coaster. The ride stop and Hermione thought they were going to die. So she said something that she didn't want to say. It was.  
  
A/N Cliffhanger hehe I love doing that my friends hate when I do it with some of my other stories. But this is my first story on the web. 


	4. Author Note Please Read

A/N I know that you all r waiting for the next chapter but I having a problem I have writers block so please give me some ideas for what hermione say and or what to do next I need your help. Thankz for all the reviews but I still kinda sad I didn't get any reviews. So adios until then. 


End file.
